


Alone

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Dean's pov, after Sam leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots, prompt 20-beginning

We were a happy family,

You can’t possibly remember,

But that’s how our story began.

 

Our own all-American family unit.

A mother, father and house in the ‘burbs.

That was our beginning.

 

Then Mom was taken from us,

And with her any hope for a childhood was gone.

I don‘t know how we survived.

 

Traveling from state to state,

Motel to motel.

The world one big mess.

 

Monsters came after us,

And we went after them.

Hunters – ‘til the end.

 

I kissed you, you kissed me

We messed around, mostly together

It was its own brand of perfection.

 

Until you left at least,

I thought you would stay

With me – love me ‘til the end.

 

Guess not –

Now you’re gone,

And I’m left – alone.


End file.
